one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain vs. Weather Report
Rain vs. Weather Report is a What-If One Minute Melee that features Rain of Mortal Kombat and Weather Report from JoJo’s Bizzare Adventures. This is the Twenty-Fifth Episode of John1Thousand‘s One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Rain.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Weather Report.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Rain was hiding from Outworld troops controlled by Kotal Khan. He was trying to sneak around and try to assassinate on of the khans left hand man. However as he was sneaking up a strange noise could be heard followed by a portal opening up. Rain: Gosh, another batch from earth realm. However the man stood out wearing a strange outfit with a buffalo hat looked around as the portal behind him closed. Weather Report: Where in the... Before he could ask the purple ninja tried to attack him but his stand came out and protect the attack and flung him back. Rain: What? How was he able to stop my attack without touching me. Weather Report: I can never seem to catch a break from the crazy. Good grief. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Krossroads) 60 Weather Report opened it's palms and aimed them at Rain. Beams of ice surged out from it's palms and headed straight for the ninja. Rain jumped out of the way and the beams froze a guard behind him. Rain whipped out a projectile at Weather Report turned to face his opponent. His Stand grabbed the projectile and froze them. It then fell to the ground and shattered. Weather Report began walking towards Rain as his Stand formed lightning. 53 Rain throws Water Bubble, but Weather Report shot the lightning at the Ninja. While the lightning went through, the water crushed the bolt. The orb shatters and sent Weather Report towards him. Rain was now in control of Weather Report. Weather Report: What? Rain: Water Bubble does that. Rain then preformed a combo of water bubbles and slashes from his knive, but his plan was cut off when Weather Report used a shot of snow and froze the ninja straight in his tracks. 45 Weather Report then punched the ninja in the face and crack the ice prison as he slammed to the ground. Rain charged at his exposed side and slashed. Weather Report leaned back and narrowly avoided being decapitated. Weather Report reappeared and a gust of wind blew out of it's non-existent mouth, forcing Rain back. As Weather Report stood himself up, Weather Report punched the ground and waves of ice emanated from it, sheeting the ground. 39 Rain hit Weather Report with water and fell backwards. Weather Report quickly recovered as Rain used Windy Feet. However the stand grabbed Rain on the frozen ground below, freezing his feet below. Weather Report then shot lightning at Rain forcing him back but quickly used Shocking Bolt. Both were now dueling with lightning coursing through their veins. 25 Weather Report appeared in front of the ninja and dazed Rain with a double electrical punch to the face. The Stand then blew an icy mist out of it's mouth, freezing Rain in place. Weather Report stood up and silently commanded his Stand to charge up. Rain burst out, but was barraged by several bolts of lightning and arrows made of highly-compressed and condensed ice. 12 Rain transformed into water and went behind Weather Reoprt to stop being bombarded. Weather Report didn’t know until he was met by a kick and mystic vapor combo sending the stand user skidding backwards catching himself with his fingers. Weather Report: Now to freeze you shut! 9 Weather Report kicked the sword out of Rains hand and had his stand appear. With a shock of electricity, Rain was slowly being fried as the stand continues to punch him with frozen hands, forcing him into the air. In a matter of a second Weather Report was above Rain and gave him a frozen kick, forcing the ninja to fall down. Rain saw his torso was frozen completely as he slam to the ground but was met by Weather Report. Before Rain could do anything Weather Report put his feet into Rain’s torso crushing his body in two. K.O. Weather Report stepped away at the mess and cleaned up his shoes as the blue portal appeared in front of him. Weather Report: Arrivederci. Let’s hope this brings me back to the right universe this time. To Be Continued... Results This melee’s winner is Weather Report!!!! (Cues JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - Weather Report Battle BGM) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's